


Working Title

by DiamondDesire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark Kairi, Keyblade Kairi, Keyblade Riku, M/M, Prince of Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: Where Sora is the Prince of Heart, Riku gets the Keyblade and Kairi is left to figure out what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

Sora was always as bright and vibrant as his red jumpsuit. He always smiled shamelessly, big and wide with teeth. And his eyes shone with the color of the midday sky and the ocean. Riku still remembers seeing them for the first time that day he washed up on the shore of Destiny Island. How those eyes fluttered open lazily to see Riku and Kairi for the first time. 

Only to fall closed as he laid his head onto the sand to sleep.

But he’s not sleeping now, and Riku knew Sora would wake up if he could.

He was laid out on the floor within Hollow Bastion. The Beast has found who he was looking for and so had Riku.

“Sora!”

Riku ran to him, moving faster than any race they had done. 

“Sora,” Riku repeated, softer this time. He gathered him in arms, gently. He was never gentle with Sora before this. His was body warm and his chest was rising and falling. Riku wanted to believe he was still asleep, just too lazy to wake up. 

“He lost his heart.”

Riku’s head snapped straight to Kairi. She stood by the glowing gate looking thing. Her hair was slightly longer and she seemed thinner, but stronger. Riku noticed some tone in her arms that was not there before. There was something else about her. Something that was off. 

Riku shifted, using both arms to move Sora closer to him. Away from her. 

Kairi tucked some stray hair behind her ear as she walked toward them. A nervous tick of hers. 

Even if he couldn’t call the Keyblade now, he would do what he could to protect Sora. 

“Do you remember that night, Riku?” Kairi asked. She walked on with her hands behind her back, staring up at the seemingly endless ceiling. “When the Heartless came?”

Riku remembered the whole day and how everything seemed off then. Sora was acting more strange than usual, Kairi was distant and Riku met someone in the cave. 

And The Night…

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Riku remembered The Night well. But he also remembered the days before hand.

Kairi had been in charge of assigning the tasks and inventory. Rick had gathered his wood for the raft when Kairi had told him Sora had yet to return with his fair share of work. A quick glance at the sky told Riku it wasn’t even midday yet, a bit early for Sora’s nap.

But Kairi was quick to point to his bright red form on the sandy beach. “Go get him up?” she asked. “He wouldn’t budge for me.”

“Yeah, I’ll throw him in the ocean or something.”

Kairi giggled. “Don’t go that far. He’s our ticket out of here.”

Riku had waved her off. It was true, Sora was the only one who came from another world, who started their shared fascination of seeing other worlds.

  
During their sleep overs as kids, Sora would talk about him home world. How the flowers were always in bloom were his Mother tended the garden. How it rained pure light. How the wind was cooler than that of Destiny Island. How there was a massive city and technology he didn’t understand at the time.

It was a world so different from Riku's own. He had wanted to see it, Kairi did too. And Sora probably wanted to go home. When they had gotten too old for having Kairi at their sleep overs, Riku asked the more personal questions.

“What about your parents?” Riku asked one night. “You remember anything?”

Sora shifted slightly, holding the pillow close. “My Mom’s hair was brown like dirt and her eyes were green like grass. My Dad’s hair was yellow like the sun and his eyes blue like the sky.”

Riku wanted ask. ‘That’s it?’ But then Sora added.

“He liked big swords.”

Explains why he wanted to study them, peaking Riku’s interest as well.

They practiced often, first with sticks. When they started reading books on the subject to pick up on the basics, The Mayor of Destiny Island saw that this was a passion of theirs. He gifted them both wooden swords to practice with. Caring for their swords added another thing to read up on as the boys didn’t want them to snap like the sticks often did. Once that was done, they sparred often, almost everyday. They only took lengthy breaks when things had gotten too rough between them and their swords were confiscated.

During those times, Kairi acted as the point keeper from the sidelines. She seemed content with just watching. She was even the judge of the races they often had, no matter how many times they had them.

They had done the same thing only days before The Night. They were older at this point and had made the race a bit more difficult. Instead of just running along the beach, they added platform jumping. Destiny Island was full of obscure rock formations, especially at the back. There were platforms of rock sticking out with sand, grass and the occasional coconut tree upon it. It was odd, but sturdy and worked well with they’re daily exercise.

No wonder Sora was napping, they had run the track ten times before he finally gave in. Best one out of five Sora had said. Riku had snorted, but agreed to his terms. Then one out of five turned into one out of seven and then into one out of ten. He finally won on the the tenth round and Riku thanked everything holy.

Now the brunette laid on the sand, curled up and a comfortable distance away from the restless waves. Snoring peacefully.

 

Riku decided to join him. Only to dive into his own weird dream. When he was awakened by Sora, who was awaken by Kairi, the details of the dream slipped away.

For the rest of the day, Sora was left to gather the necessary amount of wood and rope.

He met up with them as the sun was setting, no doubt completing his task. Riku leaned against the coconut tree that decided to grow sideway before up, while Kairi sat on the study trunk. Sora joined them some time later, sitting on the tree gazing at the red, pink and orange hues of the sky. When the wind blew and the ocean waves hit the sand, he seemed to move with it. Leaning back and taking a deep breath of the sea salt air as the gulls chirped in the distance respectfully.

It was like he knew it would be destroyed by the darkness.

Kairi had thanked him that day. Sora gave her a laugh and smile before asking for what?

“Without you, things would be boring.” She had said. “Without you, knowing about other worlds wouldn’t be a thing.” She had grabbed his hand then and pulled it close to he chest; her heart. She must have known then.

“There’s something else out there, something great, something huge. And I’m happy to just be a part of it.”

Sora yanked his arm back then, and Riku caught him when he lost balance. He made sure Sora found his his balance on the ground before turning his attention Kairi, who only seemed embarrassed. She flashed them a quick half smile, before saying,

“So thank you, Sora. For everything.”

“Your welcome!”

It must have been reflex. Riku asked Sora about it over the phone, leaning against the kitchen/livingroom wall, corded phone in hand. He could hear Sora’s smile of reassurances over the phone.

He must have known too.

Leaving Riku to be the last to put anything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta and might have some grammar mistakes. I was gonna put 'minor' grammar mistakes, but I only glance over it. This thing has been haunting me for a while. 
> 
> And that Vector to the Heavens soundtrack is NOT HELPING ME! The first first 30 seconds... my heart!!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the next chapter currently! Felt like it was reason enough to post this. 
> 
> Enjoy?


End file.
